Waiting
by Couture Girl
Summary: Bittersweet memories surface in her mind. And all Bellatrix can do his bit her lip until blood comes out and she remembers, and she waits. She waits for her beloved Lord to rescue her from this cell. Dedicated to Gamma Orionis.


**AN: Written for aaliona's Choicd Pairing Competition. Round 1: **

**Pairing: Bellamort**

**Prompts: Broken, Freedom, Chains, Dreams**

**This one-shot is dedicated to my mother Gamma Orionis. She made me love Bellamort, and I have to thank her for it :D And please don't Crucio me if it sucks!**

* * *

It was wicked torture and thrilling ecstasy when Bellatrix was with her Lord. With his long pale fingers, he could make her moan in pleasure, but it was something that he hated. When they were together, he commanded her not to say a word or make a sound. Her teeth would bite her bottom lip until blood came out.

The moans would threaten to part her lips, to proclaim how he made her feel, but she knew that if she did, he would slap her and immediately stop what they were doing, and then weeks or even months would pass until their next encounter.

So with all her strength and with encouraging words on her part, Bella kept silent as she lay on her master's bed while he thrust himself inside her. His hands were on her black curly hair, pulling it to a point that it hurt her, but made her tingly. That was the only contact, along with the joining of their hips. The Dark Lord had ordered her to have her arms at her sides, and to not touch him. Oh it was hell for her.

Bellatrix wanted so much to run her hands up and down that perfect back of his, to wrap her legs around his hips to push him more deeply inside of her, to smash her lips to his and plunge her tongue inside his mouth. But most of all, she wanted to moan how much she loved him, with all her being. To have her beloved Lord say that he loved her as much as she did, to touch her like she wanted, to kiss her deeply. But she knew that was only meant to happen in her dreams and not in reality. Never in reality.

"Now," he hissed in her ear.

Trixie finally could moan. Her hands fisted to stop herself from touching him. Her body felt as though it was wrapped with chains and she was trying to stop herself from falling from the cliff before her Lord commanded her to. She was now floating and burning with full pleasure as her body entered the cold sea. Her black eyes opened and took in every muscle, every drop of sweat, every pull of his tightly closed lips. Her mouth opened as her moans escaped. During these encounters she had with her lovely Lord, he would belittle her, make her undress and then stare at her with slight disgust and pity. And she would stand straight, her head held up high, waiting for his command to lie on his bed. And then it would begin, torturously slow, making her want to scream in frustration and, when she thought that she would die of simple madness, he would go fast and hard until she shook with pain.

…..

Her breath caught and her hand covered her mouth as she tightly closed her eyes, trying to bury that bittersweet memory of her sweet Lord. Bella put her head back on the cold wall of her cell as she commanded herself to forget. She wouldn't give those foul creatures the pleasure to take that small bit of happiness. It was the only thing she had of the Dark Lord – those memories that made her tremble in sadness, anger and pleasure until she thought that her soul would separate from her body so it could find him.

She was always willing to do anything that he ordered her to do. Kill mudbloods. She did it. Torture those filthy blood-traitors. She had done it gladly. Be his right hand and greatest follower. It was her calling. Go to his chambers and pleasure him. What an honor! Bellatrix lived for the Dark Lord. To make him proud, happy, and bring him to his place of nirvana.

She gulped as the tears escaped her closed eyes.

But now? The Dark Lord was gone. She had gone to the Longbottom's to question them about her Lord's whereabouts. Foolish Rodolphus had followed her, afraid that she would do something rash, which in the end she did. That poor excuse of a man, Rabastan, had trailed after his brother, for reasons she suspected – she had feelings for her sister and it was common for that to happen among pureblood families. As for Barty, it had really been about tormenting someone else, and it had been a grand opportunity to ruin his old friend's life.

Bellatrix chuckled coldly at her situation. Here she was, the once strong, powerful, undefeatable Bellatrix Lestrange in a bloody cell in Azkaban, without her dear Lord. Without her wand, without the pleasure that only the amazing Dark Lord could bring her to. Her dignity was on the floor, while her name and honor were stepped on and discarded. She was broken beyond repair.

Screams of distraught could be heard from the cells that she could guess belonged to Rabastan and Rodolphus. She sat up straight and bit her lip until blood came out. Memories surfaced and she quickly buried them again. If only her Lord would come and rescue her, she would be repaired and be the woman she used to be. The woman that everybody feared and some secretly loved. Her tongue licked her lip, tasting the blood, and her hand went to her thigh. Sighing, she knew that the day would come when the Dark Lord would rise again and he would come for her so she could be by his side and all the things they had done together would continue. And when that day came, she would enjoy her freedom like no other.

She opened her black cold dead eyes when she felt a burn that wasn't coming from where she was expecting, but from her left forearm. Bella's mouth opened in a lunatic smile and a laugh escaped as her skinny fingers touched her mark. Oh yes! She was ready for her Lord to come – she had always been ready for him, and for any command he gave her. Her laugh continued as the wall of her cell was destroyed and with trembling hands she stood up straight, her arms spread out, held up high. Waiting for his command, like the faithful servant that she was.

His voice was music to her ears.

"Come."

* * *

**AN: *bites nails* So how did I do, was it horrible? If you liked it, please review on your thoughts!**


End file.
